Ti ho tradito con...TE!!!
by Karimon88
Summary: LA MIA ULTIMA FAN-FICTION SU DIGIMON (NE HO SCRITTE TANTISSIME)!!!La storia è un po' incasinata però caruccia....^^


Ti ho tradito con...Te!  
  
Ovvero:Mi ricordi quel ragazzo  
  
Hikari in quell'ultimo periodo passava molto tempo a chattare. Le piaceva molto fare nuove amicizie ed un bel giorno conobbe un ragazzo molto simpatico. Il suo nick-name era Neo (leggesi Nio) mentre il nick-name di Hikari era Trinity (Lo so lo so....vedo troppo spesso The Matrix =p).  
  
"Di dove sei?"  
  
"Tokyo... tu di dove sei Neo?"  
  
"Anche io sono di Tokyo!"  
  
"Davvero?Qualche volta potremmo incontrarci!"  
  
"Sì... ma mi piacerebbe prima conoscerti meglio in Chat!"  
  
"Certo!Quanti anni hai?"  
  
"15 , tu?"  
  
"15 anche io... hai qualche hobby?"  
  
"Sì , gioco a basket e mi piace molto scrivere...mi piacerebbe fare lo scrittore da grande!"  
  
"Mi ricordi tanto il mio ragazzo!"  
  
"Ah sì?Forte... tu hai qualche Hobby?"  
  
"Ne ho vari... ma la cosa che più i piace fare è scattare tante foto con la mia fidata macchina digitale... ih ih!!"  
  
"Chatti spesso?"  
  
"Adoro chattare... secondo me è molto bello fare tante nuove amicizie!"  
  
"Sono d'accordo... hai detto che sei fidanzata?"  
  
"Sì...tu?"  
  
"Sì con una ragazza dolcissima... la conosco da quando avevo 8 anni!"  
  
"Allora dovete conoscervi davvero bene... anche io il mio tesoro lo conosco da quando avevo 8 anni!!"  
  
"Sembra che abbiamo molte cose in comune!"  
  
"Pare di sì...ora ti devo lasciare perchè devo andare a studiare!"  
  
"Possiamo risentirci?"  
  
"Certo... va bene stasera?Io per le 20:00 dovrei esserci!"  
  
"D'accordo... a stasera,ciao!"  
  
"Ciao!!!"  
  
Hikari spense il computer e cominciò a studiare, dopodiché andò a casa di Takeru per farsi spiegare un esercizio che non aveva capito.  
  
Hikari:Ciao... scusa se ti disturbo!  
  
Takeru:Ma no figurati... sei sempre la benvenuta!Tu non sei mai un disturbo *La bacia a fior di labbra* anzi cerca di venire più spesso^^  
  
Hikari:Ok!  
  
I due ragazzi vanno in camera di Takeru e cominciano a studiare...  
  
Takeru:Allora devi fare così... facendo questo calcolo ti sembrerà tutto più semplice!  
  
  
  
Hikari:Ma sì ora ho capito... è facilissimo!!!  
  
Takeru:Visto?Te l'avevo detto!  
  
Hikari:Grazie tesoro... sei proprio un genio!Ora devo andare ho un' appuntamento in Chat con un ragazzo!  
  
Takeru:Sì,anche io ho un' appuntamento in Chat con una ragazza!  
  
Hikari:CHE COSA?!??!?!?!E chi è costei?  
  
Takeru:Non dirmi che sei gelosa...anche tu hai un'appuntamento!  
  
Hikari:E' diverso!  
  
Takeru:E perchè sentiamo?!?  
  
Hikari:Non ti riguarda...ora scusa devo andare... ciao!  
  
Hikari va via e corre verso casa...accende il computer e va in Chat...  
  
Hikari:Quello stupido imbecille!!!Oh...Neo è on-line!  
  
"Ciao Neo!!!"  
  
"Ciao Trinity... ti aspettavo!"  
  
"Scusa se ho fatto tardi ma ho litigato con il mio ragazzo!"  
  
"Che coincidenza...anche io ho litigato con la mia fidanzata... vorrei trovare il modo di chiederle scusa,ma non so come! Il fatto è che stiamo insieme da così tanto tempo ed i rapporti si sono un po'...come dire.... diciamo che... probabilmente lei non mi ama più...ed ora ci mancava solo che conoscesse un ragazzo in Chat che le ricorda me... giuro che se si innamora di lui li intorzo a tutti e due per le feste!"  
  
"La stessa ed identica cosa vale per me Neo...non so più cosa fare..."  
  
"Senti... ti va di conoscerci?Mi sei davvero troppo simpatica!"  
  
"Sì... chissà che magari non nasca qualcosa tra noi due...ih ih...=p...scherzo!"  
  
"Bene allora ci vediamo domani sotto la torre di Tokyo...d'accordo?"  
  
"Sììì... non vedo l'ora che arrivi domani...CIRICIAO NEO!"  
  
"Ciao Trinity!"  
  
Così i due ragazzi staccano e vanno a letto tristi per aver litigato con l'altra/o ma felici di incontrare l'altra/o!  
  
Il giorno dopo Hikari si reca all'appuntamento ma dopo 1 ora Nio non si è fatto vedere quando scorge dall'altra parte della Torre Takeru.  
  
  
  
Gli va incontro e lo saluta facendo finta di nulla!  
  
Takeru si gira di scatto credendo fosse Trinity,ma...  
  
Takeru:Ah... sei tu...come mai sei qui?  
  
Hikari:Avevo un' appuntamento un'ora fa con quel ragazzo ma mi ha dato buca!  
  
Takeru:Lo stesso vale per me!Eh?Un momento... Kari come si chiamava quel tizio?  
  
Hikari:Non me l'ha voluto dire però il suo nick-name è Neo!  
  
Takeru:gh...  
  
Takeru diventa di acciaio inox 210!  
  
Takeru:TU SEI...TU SEI...TU SEI...  
  
Hikari:SEI NEO?  
  
Takeru:E tu sei Trinity?  
  
Hikari:Scusa...  
  
Takeru:Eh?  
  
Hikari:Credevo di essermi innamorata di lui perchè avevamo tantissime cose in comune...però ora non mi interessa più anche se so che sei tu...io voglio te... il vero te...mi manchi tantissimo!  
  
Takeru:Hikari...  
  
Hikari sta per piangere. Takeru la tira a sé e l'abbraccia  
  
Takeru:Perdonami...  
  
Hikari:Oh...Takeru...   
  
Takeru:Ti amo!  
  
Hikari:Io di più...  
  
Sorridono insieme e poi si baciano  
  
FINE 


End file.
